


What's worst than superspeed? Being broken

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Broken Pietro Maximoff, But almost dies again, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9869660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pietro has been depressed ever since Ultron attacked Skovia. He's chatting with his friends when it finally hits him, and it hits him hard. It shatters him beyond repair. Or thats to everyone else. I belive i can fix him. Heal him. It will take time, a long time. But i belive it is possible to heal him. As i herd someone say, Time Heals All Wounds.





	

We were all sitting in the commins room,except tony, he was at the bar cutting up some fruit for a drink. We started talking about stuff and our powers when i felt a woosh. I look over where Pietro was sitting, he was gone.  
"What? Where did my knife go?" tony says. I look over at wanda hoping she knows where he is. "I dont know where he is clint." she says. I knod at her and look down at the table. Thats when i see a peice of paper that wasnt there before.  
"Um, Guys?" i say.  
"Yea clint?" steve says.  
" whats this?" i ask picking up the note. I read it to myself.

_Dear everyone,_

_Im sorry, but i cant do this anymore. Ever since the skovia attack and me almost dieing, ive been different.i have felt like i dont belong anymore. So i made you each a part to read._

_Natasha,bruce, and thor_

_You guys were amazing, you were always fun to hang out with and train with. You all were really funny, im going to miss you._

_Tony and steve_

_You guys were like family to me. You treated me like you were my family, like i was your child ( even though that gping annoying sometimes). Im going to miss you._

_Wanda._

_Im so sorry, i have to do this. The pain you are going to feel will be unbearable. I love you and i will miss you sister._

_Clint_

_There are too many words i have to say to you. First, im sorry. Im sorry i met you im sorry i almost died. Sorry. Sorry fpr everything. Second. I wish i could have told you this in person, but i love you. I love you i love you i love you. I am going to miss you the most. I just want you to know that i love you before i die. If you read this quick enough and want to come save me. Im on the roof._

_Sincerely_   
_A broken pietro/Quicksilver._

I read over my part again and again when i relise he told me where he was. Then it clicked. Roof,knife,suicide.

"SHIT!" i say as i hop over the coutch and to the stairs. Wanda follows me.  
"Whats going on?" she asks. When we get to the top of the stairs wanda looks up at me like she just felt the worst pain in her life. Me and her burst onto the roof and find a bleeding out Pietro. We run over to him. I start putting pressure on his wound.

"Pietro stay with me, stay awake." i say to him. I put my fingers to my earpiece and start talking through the comms  
"Anyone on here?"i say  
" yea i am whats up?" i hear Natasha says.  
" Get a medic team up here quick. He's loosing a lot of blood."i say.  
I look back down and see him closing his eyes. " No no no, Pietro keep your eyes faced on me. Stay awake."i say to him. He forces his eyes back open. Right before the medics get here he says something.

"You didnt see that comming" he says and shuts his eyes. " no nO NO Pietro wake up. Wake up, stay with me." i yell out  
I check his pulse. I can feel it getting weaker. The medics come and pick him up and wisk him up. I follow them but get pushed out as the wisk him to surgery. I lean agaist a wall, slide down, and start crying. Wanda comes and sits next to me and i lean into her and cry. We sit there for a while.  
"Wanda?" i say  
"Yes?" she says.  
" what if he doesnt make it?! I never told him i love him!" i say as i stark crying again. I pass out from exaustion.

 


End file.
